


The Lies We Tell Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Artwork for The Lies We Tell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: due South/C6D Big Bang 2020





	The Lies We Tell Fanart

An: Ray is as tall as Fraser but I wanted to make him smaller to show that he’s hiding behind Fraser

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/TKp5sXoj2AxmOy-O21Z-M5MPgSoExo7Vf-CbdhRyE8ijjldsPvAXOFZnNe6T13Ug5g0DUVWygIQTpkkVzL5gADaa9kuechcW2ISpiPEaUNoAPtUbBJet6Y9kt0TdCag2ONstIiqwOw=w1920-h1080)  


  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/nVcdeWYKMyi42340-ZL8Ubzj04hBshTTdk1dbZ6y5zb52-O4__N4WI95TSTmhJvZj0uTuTKX5s7VwNND1BXI0ATiFOFz8hDakb3CA7nYmloCOljyLx78yvl0w3xsIuV3jp0frV0OgA=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
